


You are so scared that you're just gonna let it happen

by tuai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Quidditch, Secret Relationship, Showers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Empieza siendo una práctica semanal de Quidditch, y acaba siendo otra cosa. Ron ni siquiera sabe qué.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are so scared that you're just gonna let it happen

Ron estaba tan ensimismado con su triunfo que no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó solo en el vestuario. Todos habían ido saliendo de vuelta a la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras que él aún estaba a medio vestir. No le importó, porque así tenía la oportunidad de revivir mentalmente cada parada y cada despeje. Ron no era dado a alardear, pero había sido el salvador del equipo esa mañana, y nunca se había sentido mejor.

Cuando se abrió la puerta que comunicaba con el vestuario rival, Ron no la oyó. Aún tenía los oídos llenos con los aplausos, los vítores y los gritos de ‘Weasley es nuestro rey’. Sólo levantó la mirada cuando notó la presencia de alguien frente a él. Unos pantalones negros, una camisa negra, una mirada negra y una piel casi tan oscura. 

–Buen partido, Weasley –musitó Blaise Zabini.

–¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –saltó, poniéndose la camiseta a toda prisa. Había parado casi todos los tiros de Zabini, y Slytherin había quedado a la altura del betún, principalmente gracias a sus recientemente descubiertas habilidades como guardián. ¿Qué pretendía con ese ‘buen partido’?

–Significa que has hecho un buen partido.

Su mirada no cambió un ápice. Seguía siendo dura y escrutadora, pero extrañamente sincera.

No dio tiempo a Ron a contestar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Zabini había salido de allí tan sigilosamente como había entrado. Ron cogió sus cosas y salió tras él, pero camino a su sala común. Casi podía saborear ya la cerveza de mantequilla de contrabando que le esperaba allí.

–––

El recuerdo de ese incidente no volvió a cruzar por su mente hasta casi un mes más tarde. Blaise tenía la extraña habilidad de pasar desapercibido. Ron podría jurar que no había vuelto a verle, aunque coincidiera con él en más de una clase, y le tuviera casi enfrente en el Gran Comedor. Era curioso que una figura tan imponente como la de Blaise se mimetizara con el entorno de esa manera. Necesitó volver a estar con él a solas para reparar en él.

Fue en el campo de Quidditch, una vez más. Ron había bajado a practicar, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando hacía demasiado mal tiempo como para que nadie más hubiera tenido la misma idea. El cielo estaba oscuro y encapotado, y llovía a mares. Ron no vio a Blaise hasta que subió en su barredora y se dirigió hacia los aros, y una quaffle llegó silbando a una velocidad inhumana. Ron la paró por instinto, antes de ser consciente de que alguien la había lanzado. Blaise apareció de repente de entre un banco de nubes, con su traje verde de Quidditch ondeando al viento. Frenó frente a él, y extendió la mano.

–Disculpa, no te había visto.

Ron le miró interrogante. Primero a la cara, surcada de gotas de lluvia, luego a la mano extendida, de nuevo a la cara.

–La quaffle –dijo él.

–Ah –contestó Ron, incómodo, devolviéndosela. Se apartó el flequillo empapado de la cara–. No sabía que el campo estaba reservado. Creo que mejor me voy.

–No lo reservé –contestó Blaise–. Nadie viene cuando llueve.

–Yo sí –dijo Ron, y se le antojó algo muy estúpido que decir–, pero si estás tú… volveré luego, o algo.

Aceleró su Barredora hacia el suelo, con las mejillas enrojeciendo por momentos. No sabía qué tenía Zabini, que le hacía sentir tan insuficiente a su lado.

–Weasley –le oyó decir, sin apenas levantar la voz–. No me vendría mal un guardián. Y supongo que tú necesitas un cazador.

Ron no frenó directamente. Disminuyó la velocidad de su escoba hasta que rozó el suelo, y entonces volvió a subir hacia los aros, de dónde no se había movido el Slytherin. 

–Vale, supongo.

–De acuerdo.

Entrenaron en silencio. Zabini lanzaba la quaffle con maestría, y a Ron le pareció extraño que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo bueno que era. Juraría que el año anterior ni siquiera estaba en el equipo. Ron la paraba casi tantas veces como las que se le escapaba, y a veces despejaba con tanta fuerza que Blaise tenía que perseguirla hasta que Ron le perdía de vista. En más de una ocasión se metió tras unas nubes bajas y desapareció durante un par de minutos, lo suficiente como para poner nervioso a Ron. Entonces volvía y le pillaba desprevenido, porque era tan sigiloso que parecía hecho de aire.

–Hijo de puta –se le escapó cuando le vio llegar, mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba. Blaise lanzó la quaffle con tanta fuerza que Ron acabó atravesando el aro central con ella en las manos, del impulso. La mirada de Zabini le pareció de repente mucho más intensa, y Ron tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, sin querer. Antes de que pudiera decir nada para disculparse, Blaise volvió a pedirle la bola, con el mismo tono impersonal que usaba siempre.

No pararon hasta que se hizo tan tarde que dejaron de ver más allá de sus narices, y Ron se dio cuenta de que empezaba a tener hambre.

–¿Lo dejamos por hoy? –sugirió Blaise, y los dos se fueron, empapados y agotados, directos a las duchas.

Duchándose de espaldas a él y a una distancia prudencial, Ron se atrevió a disculparse.

–Siento lo de antes –dijo, tentativamente–. No pretendía decir nada de tu madre, ¿sabes? Es solo una… frase hecha.

–Está bien.

–De verdad. Yo no consiento que hablen mal de mi familia. Debería haber…

–Está bien, Weasley. –Si se hubiera atrevido a mirarle, le habría visto casi sonreír. –Todo lo que se puede decir de mi madre ya lo he oído.

–Pero no pretendía…

–Lo sé –le interrumpió. Apagó la ducha y se pasó una mano, grande y delgada, por el pelo, tan corto que era apenas una sombra sobre su cabeza.

Guardaron silencio. Ron se limitó a quedarse bajo el agua hirviendo de la ducha, tratando de meter algo de calor en sus huesos. Blaise se vistió lentamente. Se abotonó la camisa blanca del uniforme, y no se molestó en ponerse el chaleco gris ribeteado de verde.

–¿La semana que viene, misma hora?

–¿Qué? –se sobresaltó el pelirrojo–. Oh, ¿entrenar? Sí. Vale.

–Bien.

Zabini desapareció sin decir otra palabra. Ron volvió a la sala común y no dijo nada sobre su inusual compañero de entreno. No estaba seguro de por qué. Hablar de ello habría sido darle más importancia de la que tenía, probablemente, y no es como si le hubieran preguntado. No hablar de ello no era mentir, era ocultar información irrelevante.

Desde ese momento, la presencia de Zabini comenzó a ser innegable. Estaba en su clase de Pociones y en la de Hechizos, además de en los pasillos en los cambios de clase, y en el comedor frente a él tres veces al día. Blaise no parecía reparar en él, pero Ron se descubría observándole. Aunque se juntaba con Malfoy y sus gorilas, no participaba de sus bromas, y prácticamente ni abría la boca. Era raro verle hablar, o mirar a alguien o algo con algo más que simple indiferencia o desdén. Parecía totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero no como Crabbe y Goyle, que eran demasiado estúpidos para comprender el mundo que les rodeaba. Blaise Zabini había visto lo que el mundo podía ofrecerle, y no le parecía suficientemente interesante. Estaba de vuelta de todo y, lo que en cualquier otra persona habría resultado engreído y hasta irritante, en él era fascinante.

La semana siguiente llegó casi sin querer. Esa tarde fue soleada pero fría hasta extremos insoportables. Ron tardó en desentumecer los músculos pero, una vez lo hizo, a Blaise le costó seguir el ritmo. Tiraba golpes con efectos inimaginables, pero Ron los preveía y los paraba, uno tras otro, desesperando al Slytherin. Parecía que sólo el Quidditch despertaba alguna emoción en él.

–Hoy has estado brillante –le dijo Zabini al acabar, de camino a los vestuarios, con ese tono suyo absolutamente desinteresado pero, en el fondo, franco.

–Suerte, supongo. Me lo has puesto muy difícil.

Él no contestó nada. Se desprendió de su túnica y abrió la ducha. El vapor le empañó los ojos a Ron, y bajó la vista mientras se desnudaba.

–¿No estabas el año pasado en el equipo, verdad?

–No –contestó él. Su imponente silueta se recortaba contra la blanca pared de las duchas, y Ron se sintió arder las mejillas. No entendía nada. Ya había visto a decenas de personas desnudas, y ninguna había despertado en él esta sensación de querer esconderse bajo una piedra. Tenía muchos hermanos y una casa muy pequeña, compartía habitación en Hogwarts con otros cuatro chicos, y nunca había sentido nada al ducharse tras los entrenamientos de Quidditch con su equipo. ¿Por qué con Zabini era distinto?

–Eres bueno. Muy bueno –tuvo que admitir, tratando de devolver a su mente al tema del Quidditch–. ¿Por qué no?

–El último marido de mi madre no lo aprobaba. Murió este verano –añadió, antes de que Ron pudiera preguntar.

–Lo siento.

–No lo hagas.

Los dos se enjabonaron en silencio. Ron miraba fijamente al suelo, porque si levantaba la cabeza se encontraba con la imagen de Blaise, y sus grandes manos recorriendo su cuerpo cubierto de espuma, bajo la que se intuían sus músculos fuertes pero delicadamente esculpidos. Sólo pensar en ello ya mandaba un escalofrío por su espalda, y un golpe de calor a su entrepierna.

No sabía qué le estaba pasando. Si no trataba de evitarlo, su mente se llenaba de imágenes en las que unas fuertes manos negras recorrían su cuerpo blanco y pecoso. Tuvo que encender el agua fría hasta que dejó de sentir su propia piel.

Se duchó rápido y se vistió atropelladamente, equivocándose más de una vez al abrocharse la camisa.

–Bueno, ya nos veremos.

–¿La semana que viene?

No. No podía seguir haciendo eso. Estaba mal, era una traición a su casa, a su equipo, a la confianza que Harry había puesto en él. Y si su único problema fuera el Quidditch…

–Sí, vale. 

Ron salió de allí con la camisa a medio abrochar, la túnica arrastrando por el suelo y el pelo chorreando sobre los hombros. Se perdió la primera sonrisa real de Blaise en años.

–––

A la mañana siguiente, Ron estaba más inquieto de lo habitual a la hora del desayuno. Había dormido mal, con un sueño lleno de imágenes perturbadoras y, para acabar de rematarlo, no encontraba su chaleco, y McGonnagall iba a darle la charla como no lo llevara en Transformaciones.

Iba a bajar al campo de Quidditch a buscarlo cuando oyó esa voz grave y aterciopelada.

–Weasley.

Se dio la vuelta, igual que la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor, para encontrarse a Blaise Zabini, con su chaleco en la mano, perfectamente doblado.

–¿Eh?

–Esto es tuyo.

Harry y Hermione se giraron a mirarle, con los ojos del tamaño de un plato sopero. Ron le dio las gracias a media voz y cogió el chaleco, y Blaise se marchó sin decir una palabra más.

–Mmm… ¿Ron? –dijo Hermione.

–Me lo debí de dejar ayer en el campo de Quidditch.

–¿Y por qué lo tiene Zabini?

Era el momento perfecto. Podía haberlo confesado todo, haber hecho que sonara casual. Sólo habían sido un par de veces, no había por qué hacer un drama de ello. No contestó hasta que se hubo puesto el chaleco sobre la camisa, mucho más cuidadosamente que de costumbre. Olía distinto. Ron pensó que lo habría guardado en su baúl esa noche, mezclado con su ropa. No pudo evitar aspirar profundamente.

–Habrá estado allí esta mañana, Hermione, yo que sé.

Eso ya no era ocultar información, era mentir abiertamente y con desvergüenza. No estaba muy seguro de por qué lo había hecho.

Olía un poco a jazmín y a sándalo.

–––

Los entrenamientos semanales siguieron teniendo lugar cada martes, y cada vez era más difícil confesárselo a Hermione y Harry. No podía decirles de repente que hacía casi dos meses que iba a entrenar a escondidas con Blaise Zabini, ni que se alegró por él cuando marcó el gol que le dio la victoria a Slytherin contra Hufflepuff en el último partido, ni que ese golpe lo habían ideado juntos. Pero, sobre todo, no podía confesarles que, a veces, se descubría imaginándole desnudo entre sus brazos, o que quería averiguar a qué sabían sus labios. Era el tipo de cosa que Ron prefería guardarse para él solo. Normalmente, prefería no tener que compartir esos pensamientos ni consigo mismo.

Era ya invierno cerrado en Hogwarts, y entrenar era cada semana más duro. Pese a todo, seguían peleando hasta que se les llenaba de escarcha el pelo y dejaban de sentir los pies. Cuando bajaban de sus escobas y se metían a la ducha, Ron seguía clavando la mirada en el suelo, y Blaise no parecía darse cuenta. Seguía siendo tan distante como siempre, y nunca decía ni una palabra que no fuera totalmente imprescindible. 

–¿Sabes tus amigos que entrenas conmigo? –le preguntó una vez.

Ron negó con la cabeza y se quitó el casco.

–¿Lo saben los tuyos?

–¿Mis amigos? –repitió, y Ron podría jurar que le vio sonreír–. No hay de eso en Slytherin. La amistad se interpone en el camino de la ambición.

–Qué triste.

–No, realmente.

Se quitó la túnica, y tuvo que resoplar para apartarse el flequillo de los ojos. 

–¿Y Malfoy?

–Si tuviera amigos, te puedo asegurar que Draco no sería uno de ellos.

Puede que eso fuera una broma, pero Ron no estaba seguro de que debiera reírse. Blaise no lo hizo. Pero también era verdad que Blaise no se reía nunca.

–Sigo pensando que es triste no tener ese tipo de unión con nadie. Esa seguridad de que alguien daría un brazo por ti si hiciera falta, y que tú lo darías por él –dijo, tratando de sonar épico–. Tener alguien en quien confiar ciegamente, con quien compartir los pensamientos más oscuros.

–Así que eso es lo que les pasa a Crabbe y Goyle. Creí que sólo eran raritos.

Esta vez sí que no pudo evitar una carcajada.

–Es amistad.

–Ya veo. Así que –dijo, hablando muy lentamente–, ¿tú compartes tus pensamientos más oscuros con Potter?

–Sí.

Blaise se quitó la camiseta.

–¿Todos?

Ron tuvo que tragar saliva.

–Casi todos.

–––

No está muy seguro de lo que pasó, exactamente. Era una tarde de martes como tantas otras. Entrenaron hasta que los músculos les ardieron, se metieron en la ducha, Ron clavó la mirada en el suelo y pensó en su tía Muriel para evitar que el interés que despertaba el Slytherin en él se convirtiera en algo físico y más complicado de ocultar. No era nada que no hiciera cualquier otro martes. De hecho, llegó a preguntarse por qué seguía entrenando con él, cuando el momento en el vestuario era lo más similar a un Cruciatus que había experimentado nunca. No era algo que no se planteara también cada día, y seguía sin llegar a ninguna conclusión medio lógica. Simplemente se había convertido en una rutina de la que no sabía cómo desprenderse. Estaba seguro de que, si dejara de entrenar con él, lo echaría de menos (esa parte por lo menos era divertida), pero también de que si empezaba a ducharse en la torre de Gyffindor le faltaría algo a su semana. Una parte de tortura y noventa y nueve de Blaise Zabini desnudo y mojado, cubierto de espuma irisada, con esas enormes manos recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sus hombros anchos, su espalda amplia y cálida, sus brazos largos y fuertes…

No debería haber dejado de pensar en la tía Muriel. 

No le dio tiempo a suplicarle a Merlín para que Blaise no se diera cuenta. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos él estaba allí, a apenas treinta centímetros de él. A una varita de distancia. Eso, en el mundo mágico, se consideraba invadir el espacio personal de otra persona. Y, estando desnudos los dos, era más que una declaración de intenciones. 

Ron se puso de un color entre carmín y rojo burdeos.

–Esto normalmente no me pasa.

–Lo sé. Haces un gran trabajo evitándolo.

Tenía la molesta costumbre de alabar sus proezas físicas. Gran parada, gran partido, gran forma de evitar constantemente esa erección.

–Lo siento. 

–Está bien –dijo él, tan casualmente como si estuviera hablando de Quidditch. Lo más casualmente que puede hablar un Zabini.

Todo siempre estaba bien. Tan bien que la mano de Blaise se abrió paso hasta su entrepierna, y Ron se tensó como la cuerda de un violín.

–No, no lo está –musitó, algo agitado–. Está mal.

–¿Quieres que pare? –preguntó lentamente.

–Mmm… ¿no?

–––

Se convirtió en otra rutina. Blaise era desesperantemente metódico. Entrenaban, se metían al vestuario, se desnudaba, se duchaba, le hacía una paja, se vestía, se iba a cenar.

Ron decidió que, definitivamente, eso no podía contárselo a Harry y Hermione. No es que se sintiera culpable por ello, es que era, simplemente, raro. 

Zabini era simpático, a su manera, y gracioso, a su manera; no hablaba mucho, pero definitivamente era listo. No había nada especialmente malo en el hecho de que tuviera sesiones ocasionales de sexo no penetrativo con alguien de otra casa. Con un Slytherin. Con un tío. Había estado informándose en la Biblioteca, y no hacía nada ilegal ni especialmente inmoral. Nada que Dumbledore no hiciera en su juventud, al menos. El libro que encontró Ron no daba ese tipo de detalles, pero había leído entre líneas. Aún así, no iba a contárselo a nadie. Blaise no se lo había contado a nadie, de eso estaba seguro. De haberlo hecho, Draco habría sido el primero en enterarse, y el primero en ir a reírse en la cara de Ron. A menos que Draco también participara en ese tipo de actividades extraescolares con Zabini. ¿Fue eso que le cruzó el pecho una punzada de celos?

–––

Ron cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la sensación le barriera como si fuera una marea lenta y cálida. Le encogía el corazón y le hacía difícil respirar. Se aferraba con fuerza a la lisa pared blanca de la ducha, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y respiraba a grandes bocanadas irregulares, según iba creciendo el orgasmo en su vientre. No veía la mirada de Blaise lamer las formas de su cuello cubierto de pequeños lunares, ni recrearse en sus pestañas casi transparentes. 

Cuando se corría, con una descarga lenta y un gruñido grave y roto, Blaise se apartaba de él lentamente y se limpiaba un momento bajo la ducha y, cuando Ron era capaz de volver al mundo real, Zabini ya estaba poniéndose la ropa. Se convertía en algo frío e impersonal y, según Ron, el delito no era hacerlo con un Slytherin en secreto, sino volverlo algo mecánico y vulgar. Aunque no le tocara, Ron podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Blaise sobre el suyo, y su respiración rozando su piel húmeda. Le había observado, con su expresión de concentración, el ceño fruncido casi imperceptiblemente, sus ojos negros de párpados lentos observando cada cambio de sus gestos, la lengua asomando por entre sus labios cuando aumentaba la velocidad de su mano y se hacía más difícil mantener el ritmo constante.

Le había observado y sabía que le gustaba hacerlo.

Volvió a mirarle, con las manos bajo el chorro de la ducha, los ojos vacíos y esa manera que tenía de erguir los hombros, que decía que nada le importaba. Sólo pudo besarle. Se acercó hasta él sin pararse a dudar, le obligó a darse la vuelta y le besó. Blaise se sorprendió (todo lo que un Zabini puede sorprenderse), pero no tardó en tomar el control del beso. Ron dio gracias interiormente; no es como si hubiera besado antes a nadie, aparte de aquél embarazoso incidente con Lavender Brown. El descontrolado choque de dientes se transformó en un estudiado roce de lenguas, un leve movimiento de labios, una mano pálida y pecosa aferrándose a un brazo del color de la noche.

Blaise tomó su otra mano y la llevó hasta su entrepierna. Miró a Ron a los ojos y esperó algún tipo de confirmación. Algún gesto que indicara que no quería salir de allí corriendo y no volver a mirar nunca hacia atrás. Ron le volvió a besar. Ese era su gesto. Ron le tomó en la palma de su mano y cerró sus dedos con delicadeza.

–––

Le observó mientras se abrochaba la camisa con cuidado. Quería hacerle miles de preguntas. ¿Lo haces a menudo? ¿He estado bien? ¿Qué significa todo esto? Pero él, por primera vez sin que nadie le preguntara, habló. Habló lentamente y con añoranza, paladeando cada palabra.

–Cuando yo tenía quince años mi madre se casó con su séptimo marido. Louis. Era francés. Era mucho más joven que mi madre, y había heredado una gran fortuna al morir sus padres en un accidente con plantas carnívoras gigantes del Congo. Tenía veintitrés años –hizo una pausa, y casi sonrió–. Siempre me pregunté por qué se casó con mi madre, cuando parecía mucho más interesado en meterse en mi cama cada noche. Obviamente, mi séptimo padre no fue demasiado longevo. Un desafortunado incidente con una varita en mal estado se lo llevó apenas tres meses después de la boda. –Enarcó las cejas significativamente–. ¿Te castigaron alguna vez tus padres sin tu escoba?

–S–sí.

–Así me sentí yo al morir Louis. Montarle me hacía sentir poderoso. Mejor que una Firebolt 1500.

Ron tragó saliva con dificultad.

–––

Los entrenamientos en el campo de Quidditch siguieron cada semana, pero el tiempo que pasaban en el vestuario era cada vez mayor. Y no sólo allí, también en cualquier esquina del castillo lo suficientemente discreta para que nadie, nunca, les descubriera. 

No era algo que planearan. Simplemente sus miradas se encontraban a través del Gran Comedor y, sin querer, se arrastraban el uno al otro a algún pasillo desierto de la quinta planta o a un aula polvorienta en las mazmorras. Y no tenía mayor importancia. Para Blaise nada tenía nunca demasiada, y Ron prefería que, precisamente esto, no la tuviera.

A veces se cruzaban en algún pasillo y Ron no podía evitar reírse, porque aún sentía su sabor en la boca. Blaise echaba una mirada de soslayo a Draco, pero siempre estaba demasiado preocupado en odiar a Harry, y Harry demasiado ocupado en devolverle la mirada de desprecio, para que ninguno se diera cuenta. 

–Así que… hablando de Draco –dijo un día Ron tratando de ser casual, mientras intentaba que su ropa no pareciera más arrugada de lo normal, después de un encuentro en un sucio armario de mantenimiento.

–¿Qué pasa con él? –inquirió Blaise con tono de hastío.

–Eso iba a preguntar. Harry está convencido de que hay algo raro…

–Ya te dije que no me cae bien.

–Pero le oirás hablar.

–Nadie le oye hablar demasiado este año, lo que no deja de ser un alivio.

–¿Así que reconoces que está raro?

–Está callado. Y, aunque hablara, no lo haría frente a mí, ahora que sabe que no soy de los suyos.

–¿No lo eres?

Blaise se limitó a lanzarle una mirada acusadora. Parpadeó lentamente una, dos veces. 

–Llego tarde a Runas.

–––

Las semanas se convirtieron en meses, los encuentros furtivos en los armarios en noches enteras en la Sala de Menesteres, el invierno dejó paso a la primavera, y la primavera, como siempre, trajo el caos a Hogwarts. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta se vieron envueltos en una batalla, acudieron al funeral de Dumbledore y terminaron el curso precipitadamente y sin saber muy bien qué había pasado.

Ron, como siempre, se encontró en el centro del huracán, rodeado de mortífagos y peleando por su vida, una vez más. Blaise decidió que allí no se le había perdido nada. Era una batalla entre el bien absoluto y el mal absoluto, y Blaise siempre perteneció al bando de los que no sienten la necesidad de elegir un bando. Y, sobre todo, de los que no quieren perder la vida luchando por él.

El Expreso empezaba a llenarse de alumnos, más callados de lo habitual. Sólo entre los de primer curso se oía alguna conversación trivial, amortiguada por los murmullos de ‘¿qué va a pasar ahora?’ de los demás.

Ron paró en el andén y observó las caras tan familiares de sus compañeros de casa o de curso, y las menos conocidas del resto, tratando de entender por qué nunca tuvo interés en conocerles. Puede que fuera la última vez que les viera. Puede que en la búsqueda de los horcruxes no tuviera tanta suerte como en los seis años anteriores. Puede que nunca volviera a ver Hogwarts, o a comerse una rana de chocolate, o a jugar al Quidditch. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que nunca volvería a besar a Blaise Zabini, ni a sentir sus manos explorando su cuerpo y lanzando escalofríos por su espalda.

–Weasley.

Blaise y su, siempre tan útil, don de la ubiquidad. Ron le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Los dos observaron en silencio a la gente entrando al tren. Muchas no volverían a Hogwarts en septiembre, era demasiado peligroso.

–He oído que este verano te vas a dedicar a salvar el mundo.

–Alguien tiene que hacerlo –contestó, sintiendo el pecho henchido de orgullo, el corazón encogido de miedo.

–No tienes por qué ser tú. Tienes diecisiete años.

Lo dijo como quien desvela un secreto que ha estado oculto a los ojos del mundo desde hace demasiado tiempo. Eres un niño, parecía decir, no es tu responsabilidad morir por esto. No deberías morir por nada.

–¿Volverás el año que viene? –preguntó Ron.

–No lo sé.

–No lo hagas. 

–Yo no corro peligro. Soy sangre pura, de buena familia. Soy Slytherin –añadió, como si eso fuera a librarle de todo mal. Sonó infantil, irracional.

–No eres como los demás Slytherin.

–No les conoces.

–Te conozco a ti.

Ron le oyó reírse por primera vez. Fue una risa amarga, burlona, débil.

–No lo haces. Cuídate, Weasley. –Blaise extendió la mano, y él la miró interrogante. –Ron, tu mano.

–Oh, perdona –dijo, y la estrechó. Con fuerza, con miedo, con valentía, con un gran peso sobre sus hombros.

–Está bien.


End file.
